


Mrs. Jefferson

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [95]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: we just woke up in 2017more like HUNKules: it's january 2nd what are you t al kin g about





	

**johnn** : we just woke up in 2017  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's january 2nd what are you t al kin g about  
  
**laf** : also when?? did you get on the floor??  
  
**johnn** : I don't remember but it feels right  
  
**laf** : get back up here  
  
**johnn** : come down here  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : no don't I'm cold  
  
**johnn** : but I don't want to get up  
  
**little lion** : is this what happens when I'm not home  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**little lion** : unbelievable  
  
**laf** : we miss you  
  
**little lion** : I miss you too  
  
**johnn** : ALSO  
  
**johnn** : BEING THE ONLY SHORT ONE IN OUR BED  
  
**johnn** : IS TERRIFYING  
  
**little lion** : LITERALLY IN THOMAS' BED BETWEEN HIM AND JAMES  
  
**little lion** : SAME THING  
  
**johnn** : ITS LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN  
  
**little lion** : BUT LIKE THE FEAR OF SUFFOCATING IS STILL THERE??  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**laf** : y'all scare me sm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**johnn** : we wouldn't if you were 5'6" and could Relate  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait is that why you're on the floor  
  
**johnn** : idk I just woke up here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : okay I'm coming back up  
  
**laf** : you're so cold omg  
  
**johnn** : shh cuddle me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're so cute  
  
**little lion** : I'm crying so hard I love you all sm  
  
**johnn** : we love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god we're all dating  
  
**jmadzzz** : did you forget??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no I was dreaming abt cheesecake and then I woke up and I was like ???that's the best dream I've ever had??? nothing could ever be better than that??? and then I remembered that we're all dating and it's like,,,,,this is better than that,,,,,,and this is REAL  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE DINNER WITH YOUR MOM TONIGHT  
  
**jmadzzz** : FUCK  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : she likes you both though so you should be fine  
  
**little lion** : but what if she Changes her mind  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're both amazing and beautiful so that's highly unlikely  
  
**little lion** : but still Possible  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no  
  
**little lion** : BUT LIKE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : alexander  
  
**little lion** : someone hug me  
  
**jmadzzz** : on it  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're both sO CUT E  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and you're dating and I love you both so much!!  
  
**little lion** : we love you too!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I don't want to get out of bed but at the same time I'm starving  
  
**jmadzzz** : go get food and bring it back then  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you just don't want to stop cuddling alex to come with me  
  
**jmadzzz** : I think I might have a problem  
  
**little lion** : you're so c u t e  
  
**jmadzzz** : !!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you two are so gross I'm so happy  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : anyway I'm going to get food  
  
**jmadzzz** : have fun  
  
**little lion** : don't get lost  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I???  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I HAVE GRAPES AND STRING CHEESE AND THATS BASICALLY ALL WE HAVE IN OUR HOUSE BC MY SIBLINGS HAVE NO CHILL  
  
**little lion** : WHAT COLOR GRAPES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : GREEN  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I want a divorce  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : they're good tho  
  
**little lion** : n o  
  
**little lion** : also james is asleep again  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : of course he is  
  
**little lion** : I want to kiss him  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : my gay heart is swelling  
  
**little lion** : he's just really cute and I just started dating him so it's like  
  
**little lion** : I really want to make out with him for a good,,,,five,,,,,hours,,,,,,bc I haven't yet  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also sorry in advance if when you do anything cute w/ james I just stand in place for ten minutes smiling like an idiot I'm just really happy that we're all dating bc it's really cute and I love you both so much  
  
**little lion** : thomas oh my god  
  
**little lion** : it's fine we love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no bc like you probably want to like ~~settle~~ into this relationship without me just literally sobbing every time you kiss him but like here I am  
   
**little lion** : I'd be surprised if you Didn't act like that love, your boyfriend just started dating your fiance and you're happy about it there's nothing wrong with that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm incredibly in love with both of you I just  
  
**little lion** : we love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : also come up here I want string cheese  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omw  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : I feel like we should do something today  
  
**johnn** : and take time out of our busy schedule of missing alex and eating pasta? too wild.  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we could go on a date??  
  
**laf** : where tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : somewhere with pizza  
  
**johnn** : why wouldn't we just go get pizza then  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc a pizza date is cuter  
  
**laf** : can we go to that trampoline place  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YES  
  
**johnn** : if you want me to die then sure  
  
**laf** : I don't want you to die but I do want to push you into a pit of foam cubes and watch you suffer  
  
**laf** : you know  
  
**laf** : with love  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it'll be fun  
  
**johnn** : fine I'll go but if I start drowning in cubes you have to fish me out  
  
**laf** : you'll be too far gone by then  
  
**johnn** : PARDON  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HA  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : tfw thomas braids all of your hair in your sleep somehow?? and you wake up and he's just kind of staring at you bc he doesn't know how to explain,,,,  
  
**laf** : oh does it look nice??  
  
**little lion** : I don't know??? he said he started braiding it for fun and then he didn't have any more hair left to braid and then I woke up but we have dinner with his mom in TWENTY MINUTES and so he's rushing to take them all out  
  
**little lion** : and he keeps running his hair through my scalp which is,,,,,nice,,,,,,,to stay the least  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
**little lion** : but like now is Definitely not the time  
  
**laf** : agreed  
  
**little lion** : also omg have fun on your date!!  
  
**laf** : we would if john would ever let us,,,,,leave  
  
**johnn** : do I wear jeans or sweatpants to my own death??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're Not going to die  
  
**laf** : also it doesn't matter what pants you wear  
  
**johnn** : it does though  
  
**laf** : I'm wearing sweatpants  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm wearing jeans  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : aLEX what are you wearing to dinner w/ thomas' mom  
  
**little lion** : dress pants  
  
**johnn** : wh Y  has god forsaken me  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**johnn** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : good luck with your dinner!!  
  
**little lion** : have fun on your date!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : just like a question, what are you going to do when we're gone??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we're leaving when you get back right??  
  
**little lion** : well I mean it's your call love you're driving  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : right so that's what's happening  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : so while you're gone, I'll be dead asleep bc I need the energy to drive  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : however I still want you to text me updates when you can  
  
**little lion** : right got it  
  
**jmadzzz** : also are we allowed to tell your mom that me and alex are dating now  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : of course!! she's probably going to ask you to explain it to her again bc she doesn't trust me so it'd be a good way of doing it  
  
**jmadzzz** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JOHN GOT F U C K E D BY THE CUBE PIT  
  
**little lion** : oh my go d  
  
**johnn** : THERES LITTLE PIECES OF FOAM ALL OVER MY CLOTHES AND MY LEGS HURT  
  
**laf** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**johnn** : AND YET YOU GOT OUT OF THE CUBE PIT IN FIVE SECONDS AND WATCHED ME SUFFER FROM THE OTHER SIDE  
  
**laf** : YOU TRIPPED AND FELL IN THE PIT AND THEN WENT ""this is fate, this how I'm supposed to die, tell hercules and alex I love them"" AND THEN JUST LIED THERE UNTIL A GUY BLEW A WHISTLE AND THEN YOU STARTED SINKING TRYING TO GET OUT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw I love you too  
  
**little lion** : love you!!  
  
**johnn** : I COULDVE DIED  
  
**little lion** : they would've gotten you out before that though  
  
**johnn** : I JUST WANT PIZZA MAN  
  
**johnn** : AND SOMEONE TO MASSAGE MY LEGS  
  
**laf** : you're ridiculous  
  
**laf** : I still love you so much  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : aw  
  
**johnn** : MEET ME IN THE PIT HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH GOD  
  
\---  
  
**Mother** : Send them down.  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : mom, I know I'm your son, if that matters at all, but like  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : these are my boyfriends and they're the loves of my life so if you could Not embarrass me then that'd be great  
  
**Mother** : How would I embarrass you?  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I don't even want to answer that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : anyway,,,,please don't scare them either  
  
**Mother** : I just want you to be happy.  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and I am!! they make me feel like the happiest person in the world I don't want them to be scared of my mom/any of my family so p l e as e  
  
**Mother** : I won't, Thomas. It was never my intention to scare them.  
  
**Mother** : If these are the people you've chosen to love, then I will accept it. However, I need to know if these are the people who have chosen to love you.  
  
**Mother** : I'm not letting my son love waste time on people who don't love him back.  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : they're on their way down  
  
**Mother** : Thank you.  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM SWEATING SO BADLY  
  
**jmadzzz** : I know you're holding my hand  
  
**little lion** : I'm being bullied by my boyfriend of Two (2) days this is so rude  
  
**jmadzzz** : sorry??  
  
**little lion** : I keep thinking she's going to drive us into a desert and then leave us there to die  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : she's not,,,,going to,,,,,kill you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you okay??  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : she told me that she just wants to confirm whether you,,,,love me,,,,,,,,or not  
  
**jmadzzz** : wait really  
  
**little lion** : OH  
  
**little lion** : OH THEN THIS SHOULD BE EASY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**jmadzzz** : SAME LIKE???  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you both too  
  
**jmadzzz** : are you okay love  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : not really  
  
**little lion** : ???  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : my mom has never really gotten that,,,,,,protective,,,,,,of me,,,,idk it's just  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : harrowing?? shocking?? makes me want to curl into a ball and cry for the rest of my life??  
  
**little lion** : oh love  
  
**jmadzzz** : we'll be back soon enough  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'll be fine  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm going downstairs to eat before I go to bed and I'll probably just talk to my siblings to take my mind off of it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : we love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okAY SO I KNOW YOURE PROBABLY AT DINNER BUT LIKE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LAFAYETTE WAS TALKING TO JOHN AND THEY WERE BOUNCING ON THE SAME TRAMPOLINE AND USKHDKHFDKDH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THEIR HAIR TIE SNAPPED AND HIT JOHN IN THE FOREHEAD  
  
**johnn** : I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA AND YOU DIDNT LITNE SNEN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU WERE HAVING A FUN TIME UP UNTIL THAT POINT  
  
**johnn** : IM GOING TO HAVE A BRUISE TOMORROW  
  
**laf** : IM SO SORRY JOHN  
  
**johnn** : ITS OKAY  
  
**laf** : HKHGHG ITS N OT  
  
**johnn** : IT ONLY HURTS A LITTLE YOURE ABSOLUTELY FINE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and now they're kissing his face,,,,,repeatedly,,,,and people are staring,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : CAN WE GO GET PIZZA NOW  
  
**johnn** : AND THEN CAN WE GO HOME AND MASSAGE MY LEGS  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : yes to pizza  
  
**more like HUNKules** : strong maybe to massaging your legs  
  
**johnn** : ughhguhughgughghghhgh fine  
  
**laf** : let's go!!  
  
**johnn** : can I ride your back @either of you  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sure  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay so your mom is paying absolutely no attention to me at the moment so like  
  
**jmadzzz** : I can literally watch alex talk forever and never get tired of it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aw  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're supposed to be asleep??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : had to pee  
  
**jmadzzz** : ah  
  
**jmadzzz** : he talks with his hands a lot  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I KNOW RIGHT ITS SO CUTE  
  
**jmadzzz** : I KNWOWO IM SOBBIN G  
  
**jmadzzz** : YOUR MOM JUST COMPLIMENTED HIM AND HE STARTED BLUSHING AND PUSHED HIS GLASSES UP HIS NOSE AND THANKED HER WITH THIS REALLY CUTE SMILE AND I WANT TO KISS HIM SO BAD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YELLS  
  
**jmadzzz** : I JUST???  
  
**jmadzzz** : ALSO YOUR MOM SAID THAT WE COULD ORDER ALCOHOL IF YOU WANT BC SHES ""NOT NAIVE"" AND SHE KNOWS THAT WE DRINK AND ALEX NODDED BUT THEN TURNED TO THE WAITRESS AND ORDERED A SHIRLEY TEMPLE AND IM STILL TRYING NOT TO CRY ABT IT TBH  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD  
  
**jmadzzz** : OH SHES TALKING TO ME NOW I HAVE TO GO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BYE!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : this pizza place is nicer than a pizza place has any right to be  
  
**laf** : can we get a chandelier like this for our bedroom  
  
**johnn** : where would we hang it??  
  
**laf** : we can burn that bridge when we get to it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : don't you think hanging it in our living room would make more sense??  
  
**laf** : yeah but why be practical??  
  
**johnn** : would I be able to ride this chandelier like a mechanical bull??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you can't ride a mechanical bull  
  
**johnn** : wow okay one time in a bar two years ago and suddenly I'm entirely cut off  
  
**johnn** : I've gotten better at,,,,,,riding,,,,,,,,things  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh we know  
  
**laf** : a n y w a y  
  
**laf** : no you can't ride the chandelier  
  
**johnn** : then what's the p o i n t  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we can always do it phantom of the opera style  
  
**laf** : n O  
  
**johnn** : fi n  e  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I HATE YOU BTO H  
  
**jmadzzz** : SORRY??  
  
**little lion** : HSKHKGHKGHKGHKGJ  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YOURE SO CUTE JUST ACCEPT IT  
  
**little lion** : YOURE!! SUPPOSED!! TO!! BE!! ASLEEP!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm packing to go home  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh we still have to do that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bc we're a mess and threw our clothes everywhere, when I was looking for my clothes I kind of just put all of the clothes in three separate piles so it should be fairly easy  
  
**little lion** : BLESS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but like also can you like hug me before you start packing,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : of course omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : is this still bc of your mom  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kind of  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kind of also bc I love you both  
  
**jmadzzz** : we love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I have so much to say??  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : first of all are you okay??  
  
**johnn** : yeah I just have a red mark on my forehead but I'm fine  
  
**little lion** : good  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : second of all I'm done with all of you and your antics @the chandelier  
  
**johnn** : hA  
  
**little lion** : third did they actually massage your legs  
  
**laf** : we did  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but then john escelated it  
  
**johnn** : I would've been fine if you wouldn't've kept kissing my thighs  
  
**little lion** : oh my go d  
  
**johnn** : ~~~iridescent lube~~~  
  
**little lion** : oH MY G O D  
  
**little lion** : is that all you're gonna use now??  
  
**laf** : excuse me?? ""you're""???  
  
**laf** : try ""we're""  
  
**laf** : the second you get home  
  
**little lion** : B Y E  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're on our way home now!!  
  
**johnn** : YAY  
  
**laf** : WOOOOOOOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OUR HUSBAND IS BEING RETURNED  
  
**little lion** : I'm going to bed though so I'll text you when we stop next!!  
  
**laf** : okay!! love you alex!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!!  
  
**johnn:** love you!!  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!!  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : are you gonna ask him to change the station rn or should I  
  
**little lion** : I would but he just seems so happy??  
  
**jmadzzz** : I don't think he knows it's kidz bop  
  
**little lion** : I don't think I want to tell him  
  
**jmadzzz** : this child sounds like he's twelve I don't understand how he couldn't ???? notice???  
  
**little lion** : maybe this is just what he listens to???  
  
**jmadzzz** : but I don't know how he could keep it a secret from me for ten years  
  
**little lion** : if I had a kidz bop obsession I would take it to the fucking grave  
  
**jmadzzz** : do you?  
  
**little lion** : fortunately no  
  
**little lion** : do you think this is like a trust thing  
  
**little lion** : like the least amount of people we tell about this the more he trusts us  
  
**jmadzzz** : I have n o idea  
  
**little lion** : I'm supposed to be asleep rn but I can't when he's playing kidz bop songs  
  
**jmadzzz** : same  
  
**little lion** : wanna make out  
  
**jmadzzz** : of course  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : STOP ONE  
  
**little lion** : I DID NOT GET ANY SLEEP BC THOMAS IS PLAYING KIDZ BOP AND ITS LIKE IVE FALLEN INTO A SURREAL HELLSCAPE THAT I CANT EVER ESCAPE FROM  
  
**little lion** : BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I GOT TO MAKE OUT WITH JAMES FOR AN HOUR SO THATS FUN  
  
**little lion** : HES REALLY GOOD AT IT  
  
**laf** : OMG  
  
**laf** : HONESTLY IM SO READY TO SEE THE POLY TRIANGLE FULL FORCE LIKE IM SO EXCITED  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : HONESTLY IM EXCITED TO BE ABLE TO DATE THEM BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT TO BE HOME WITH YOU GUYS SO BAD ALREADY IVE MISSED YOU SM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we've missed you too honey  
  
**little lion** : five more hours  
  
**johnn** : we love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : THEY HAVE MAC AND CHEESE BITES AT THIS GAS STATION  
  
**little lion** : GOTTA GO  
  
**laf** : godspeed love  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I WAS LISTENING TO KIDZ BOP SOUNDTRACKS  
  
**little lion** : you looked like you were enjoying them??  
  
**jmadzzz** : we thought it was just something that you've been into??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM SO?? I?? WHY WOULD YOU?? WHAT??  
  
**little lion** : tbh their harmonies are nice  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DIVORCED  
  
**little lion** : wOW  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
  
**jmadzzz** : this is what happens when you don't give me the aux cord  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bc you're half asleep and when you're asleep you can't skip your extensive collection of sad songs that you buy just to torture yourself  
  
**jmadzzz** : I FIND THEM CALMING  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : they're so depressing  
  
**jmadzzz** : f i n e  
  
**little lion** : amazing  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : STOP TWO  
  
**little lion** : APPROX. THREE HOURS LEFT ON THE ROAD UNTIL I GET TO SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES AGAIN  
  
**johnn** : WE MADE COOKIES  
  
**little lion** : I??  
  
**little lion** : w h y  
  
**johnn** : sO WE CAN EAT THEM TOGETHER BEFORE WE GO TO BED WHILE WE ASK YOU ALL ABT YOUR TRIP  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**johnn** : AND BC WE LOVE YOU LIKE TF?? YOURE OUR HUSBAND??  
  
**little lion** : IM GONNA GET HOME AND I SWEAR TO GOD JOHN LAURENS  
  
**little lion** : IM GOING TO KISS YOU TO D E A T H  
  
**johnn** : it's a good way to go  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU SM  
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
**little lion** : IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW BC THOMAS IS NOW PLAYING ORCHESTRA MUSIC AS OPPOSED TO KIDZ BOP AND I CAN FALL ASLEEP TO THIS  
  
**johnn** : GOODNIGHT LOVE!!  
  
**little lion** : NIGHT!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : FINAL STOP FINAL STOP FINAL STOP  
  
**little lion** : ONE MORE HOUR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : IM SO EXCITED  
  
**little lion** : LIKE I LOVE BEING WITH THOMAS AND JAMES, THEYRE MY BOYFRIENDS, BUT I WANT TO GET HOME TO YOU ALL  
  
**little lion** : I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOUR DAYS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we want you to come home to us too love  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
**little lion** : and again, I'm half asleep and my legs are on james' lap and he just kind of accepting them there except he's acknowledging it in like a Soft way with his hand on my shin which is very nice and I want to kiss him on the forehead but I can't reach that far  
  
**more like HUNKules** : a w  
  
**little lion** : I'm holding hands with him so I kissed his knuckles and that seemed to have the same effect  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thats so cUTE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JOHN AND LAFAYETTE ARE CRYING BC I TOLD THEM ABT IT  
  
**little lion** : SCREAMS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT IS REALLY CUTE THOUGH  
  
**little lion** : TY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I LOVE YOU TOO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HOME HOME HOME  
  
**laf** : REALLY  
  
**little lion** : YES IM IN THE ELEVATOR RIGHT NOW AND I KISSED THOMAS AND JAMES BEFORE I GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND NOW IM HOME AND IM ABOUT TO SEE YOU, MY SPOUSES WHO I HAVENT SEEN IN FOUR DAYS  
  
**johnn** : SCREAMS  
  
**little lion** : SERIOUSLY CONTEMPLATING JUST LEAVING MY SUITCASE IN THIS ELEVATOR IN FAVOR OF BEING ABLE TO RUN FASTER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : p l e as e don't  
  
**little lion** : IM SCREAMING  
  
**little lion** : RUNIGNGIN  
  
**johnn** : OH GOD  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : !!!!!  
  
**laf** : ALEX  
  
**johnn** : MY LOVE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OUR HUSBAND!!  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay,,,,,,,so,,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : iridescent lube, not the worst  
  
**laf** : HA

**Author's Note:**

> haha ha ha ahhah ha ha


End file.
